Isabella Espinoza
'''Isabella "Bel" Espinoza '''is an eighteen year old hunter from Juarez, Mexico. The daughter of ritual specialist Tony Espinoza, Bel gained a reputation for 'killing the fun' on the RV and was often at odds with Ollie due to her pranks crossing a line. HistoryCategory:Alive Early Life Bel was born in Juarez, Mexico to Tony Espinoza and his wife. When Bel was young, Tony was arrested and put in prison for gang activity. When he came out, he had learned about hunting from another inmate, and was determined to put his new knowledge to use since he had been released. Bel's mother left him not long later, deciding that she didn't want to be married to a man with anger issues and an obsession with the supernatural. Tony moved Bel to the United States in 2002, where the met Petra Snider and Malcolm Hawkes. Petra offered to let Tony and Bel join them on the RV. For the next several years, they traveled with the rest of the group, hunting. Season One In the "Pilot", Bel is with the others in McDonalds and accompanies them on to the RV. Despite not usually being allowed, Bel ends up driving, but her driving priviledges are revoked when she slams the brakes of the RV to stop a minor argument, causing Franko to hit his head off of the dashboard and most of the kids to loose their balance. When they reach Abbott, Bel stays behind in George's house, helping Franko and Elliot build traps. Later, in "Lying On The Cold Hard Ground", she accompanies Franko when he goes to find Ollie, Stan and Bran, and they narrowly avoid a collision with the incoming RV. She joins the rest in the forest afterwards, though offers little help with the landmines or with the chupracabra fight. Bel begins "Poor Life Choices" by annoying Stan, Bran and Ollie by 'killing the fun' when Ollie and Bran start making fun of Stan for his crush on Maggie. Bel proceeds to attempt to get Bran back, despite him being the only one to apologise when she got angry because they were ganging up on her. Maggie later gets involved, annoyed at Bel for her treatment of Bran. Bel starts flirting with Bran, and he flirts back out of habit. The two then begin dating, much to the surprise of everyone. Bel lets slip to Maggie that the Sniders were the ones who shot Bran in the previous episode, and Maggie gets furious with everyone. Bel and Bran later escape to go for coffee. Franko later decides to scare Bran, pretending to be Tony over text and threatening Bran for dating Bel. When Crowley appears and Bran leaves with him, Bel gets worried and gets mad at Bran when he returns, eventually forgiving him when he apologises. In "Parental Supervision Required", the kids travel to Cairo, West Virginia and become concerned when they discover that the entire town's population could be nazi-supremicist werewolves. Bel is told to stay in the RV to avoid being attacked, and Bran, Maggie, Ollie and Sam stay with her. Bel opts to spend the time in the back of the RV, watching movies with Bran until he sneaks out to meet Crowley. She gets bored waiting for him to return, and tries to lighten her skin tone using make-up so she can leave the RV. After Bran disappears, she goes with Maggie to try to find him, though they get diverted by a police officer when they try to leave Cairo. The two summon a crossroads demon and demanded that he bring Crowley to them. Crowley appears and tells them that Bran will be in St. Louis in a few hours. The two head towards St. Louis, but eventually return when they can't find him. Between Season One & Two Bel travels with Maggie, searching for Bran, for a while. However, before long their personalities begin to clash too severly, and Bel leaves to go hunting on her own. Season Two In "Boo, You Whore", Bel rejoins the group in Singer Salvage Yard. On the way to Denver to collect Gabe, Bran apologises to her for his disappearance, asking what he can do to make it up to her in the hope that they could still be friends. Bel starts trying to emotionally manipulate him, laying on the guilt extremely strong before she makes it clear that she'll never forgive him. She then tells him to buy her a large amount of alcohol while there in Denver and she'll decide whether or not she'll eventually forgive him. Bran, angry at her for pretending that they could be okay, tell's her to 'fuck right off' and stops speaking to her. She is also put in charge of Mary's medication by Sam, who gives her specific instructions on what medication to give her when. Bel decides not to give Mary any of her medication, which causes the rest of the Tour Bus to become furious when they find out. A furious Stan demands that she take responsibilty for her actions and Bran later warns her to stay away from Mary and May. When she doesn't seem to being taking him serious, Bran tells her that is she does anything like she did with Mary again, he'll kill her. Bel stays on the Tour Bus in "She Doesn't Even Live Here" with Elliot, Mary and May. She attempts to help May when May goes into labour, but is at a loss of what to do until she calls Sam. In "You Can't Just Ask People Why They're Crazy", Bel is in the Asylum with the rest of the kids. She is admitted due to sociopathy and social paranoia which made her unable to interact with other. She is mostly quiet during the episode, saying and doing very little. After Coyote returns them to their own world and teleports them to Bobby's house, Bel decides to leave the group, leaving Bobby's while the others are asleep. Physical Appearance Bel is latina girl of average height with long, straight black hair and grey eyes. She is one of the few people on the RV to have multiple tattoos and piercings and shows them off whenever she can. Like the others, she dresses practically, mainly wearing cargo pants, heavy boots and her dad's old leather jacket. Personality Bel is shown to have an extremely quick temper, taking offense easily and retaliating two-fold to every perceived slight. Extremely brash and lacking most social graces, Bel often comes are as crude and unlikeable, leading to her never truly making friends with the other kids on the RV. She is often paranoid, and is usually rebellious against authority, in particular rebelling against the Sniders and Bran for the sake of being difficult. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Recurring Characters